You Belong to Me
by Mordinette
Summary: Shepard makes a pass at Thane, but he turns her down. She tries to move on, gets drunk and starts to flirt with somebody else. Thane does not approve. Takes place in ME2. Rated M for language, alcohol use and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was a fill for a prompt on the kinkmeme. The prompt was that femShep's LI turns her down for some reason. After getting rejected she decides to move on, or might get drunk and starts flirting with somebody else. LI does not like it and claims her._

_Thank you to my awesome beta reader, Spyke1985, for her invaluable help in correcting some mistakes and for her suggestions which helped the story flow better. _

_**Disclaimer:**_I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

"Shepard. I appreciate these chats we have. You're the only friend I've made in ten years," Thane said as she got up to leave. He always felt a little better after their talks. It felt good to be able to share at least some of his thoughts and feelings about his life with someone - somebody he trusted and respected. Every conversation seemed to chip off a little bit of the weight that he'd been carrying around for such a long time.

"Friend, huh? That's a start," she answered, looking into his eyes and waiting for his reaction.

"A start? Hmmm."

_"That's... intriguing," _he thought, but decided to ignore the possible implications.

"I will always be here to talk," he said instead - his usual way of telling her that though he enjoyed their chats, it was time for her to go.

She stared at him for a few seconds, hoping that maybe he would show some indication that he'd understood what she'd meant and maybe, just maybe, he would say something encouraging; instead he just turned his gaze down to his hands. She swallowed hard and exited the room, trying to walk with her back straight, even though she felt like hanging her head and dragging her feet as she left.

She needed some time alone; to think about what just happened, compartmentalize her feelings, and make some decisions about what to do next. She hurried to the elevator and pushed the button to go to her cabin.

The ride was agonizingly slow as usual.

_'Such an advanced ship and they really couldn't put in a faster elevator? Dammit!'_

"EDI, lock the door and hold all communication unless it's an emergency," she said when she finally entered her room.

"Understood, Commander."

She checked on her fish out of habit and was relieved to find that they were still alive. It was hard to keep them in that state; sometimes she was away on a mission for days, and other times she just plain forgot to feed them. Garrus always laughed whenever she had to buy replacements, calling her 'Fish Killer', and wondering why on earth she even bothered keeping them. But they added a little haven of tranquility to her hectic life, a little oasis of soothing blue water and graceful movements that had a calming effect on her. And right now she really, _really_ needed that calming effect.

She pushed her forehead against the cool glass and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to quiet her heart and start thinking rationally about the conversation.

_'Okay, that was embarrassing. Why did I have to say that? Apparently he doesn't have any interest in me and I just made a fool of myself. But... I couldn't help it. I thought this was my chance to drop some small hint about how I feel... God, those huge black eyes... That sexy voice... That body...' _She moaned softly and bit her lip... _'But... What if he just didn't understand what I meant? Maybe I was too subtle? Yeah... I'm not giving up yet. Next time... Next time I'll try something else.' _

* * *

She took him along on the next mission, as usual, and tried everything she could think of to make him notice her intentions. She smiled at him at every opportunity, brushed against his hand, arm or leg at every chance she had, asked his opinion about whatever came to her mind - without any effect. He remained cool and collected, showing no sign of recognition in any of her attempts. Unlike Kasumi.

"Shepard, what are you doing?" she whispered to her during a lull in the firefight as they crouched behind a rock wall, waiting for more mercs to come through the canyon. Thane was ahead of them, ducking behind a huge tree.

"Staying in cover. What the hell do you want me to do, go charge ahead and get killed?"

"No, I mean with Thane."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't."

The next moment a shot rang out and a trooper collapsed with a sniper rifle's bullet hole between his eyes. Kasumi disappeared from beside her, only to re-materialize behind another mercenary and shoot him in the head as well. Shepard sprayed the rest with her inferno ammo, setting the whole group of mercs on fire.

In a moment everything was quiet again and she signaled her team to push ahead. When they reached their target they settled down, taking up positions behind different objects. She carefully chose a boulder away from Kasumi.

Of course Kasumi just had to come over to crouch behind the same rock.

"Shepard."

"What?!" she groaned, exasperated.

"He's a drell. Maybe they don't have the same body language as we do, and he might not get what you're trying to tell him."

"Kasumi, we're not having this conversation right now."

"Let me just say one more thing."

"Oh dear god," Shepard covered her eyes with an armored hand for a moment in frustration.

"Just talk to him. Tell him how you feel."

"Fine. Can we stop talking about this now and concentrate on the mission?"

"Sure," Kasumi grinned.

It was a relief when a new group of mercs burst through the door and bullets started to fly again.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you, Roxy, for your review. I'm glad you like the story so far. There's more to come. :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

Thane took a sip of his drink before carefully putting the cup back down on his desk. He'd been trying to meditate but couldn't clear his mind. He kept thinking about his Commander. She was an impressive woman, a fearsome warrior, and he had the utmost respect for her. But lately she'd been behaving a little strangely. Not being too familiar with human customs, he wasn't sure if her gestures meant the same for her as they did for him, but it seemed like she was trying to... Seduce him.

She was a pleasant looking female, but she was human - and he had never been attracted to another species before. Besides, the last ten years of his life had been spent hunting down Irikah's killers. Romance was a thing of the past for him, and something he'd never even considered as a possibility - especially now, when he had a relatively small amount of time left. He pondered the implications of her reactions to him.

_'Perhaps I am mistaken. I must be foolish to think that her gestures mean anything other than friendship. And, as a friend, perhaps I should tell her about my motivations during the Dantius commission.'_

When a short time later she walked through his door, he decided to talk to her about it.

"Have a few minutes to talk?" she asked.

"Of course, Shepard. Join me."

"I've been thinking about you," she said, sitting down across from him.

"And I you. Will you hear my confession, Siha?"

_'Oh my god.'_ Her heart jumped into her throat. _'Is he going to tell me that he loves me?... I should play cool, as if I didn't know where he was going...'_

"Last time we talked like this you said you'd explain what Siha means," she remarked calmly, trying to suppress the butterflies inside her belly.

"I need to explain myself to you first. When I met Irikah, the Hanar let me leave their service to raise a family. But I had no other skills, so I freelanced. When Irikah was killed, I pursued those responsible. Once I'd eliminated them, I had no goal. I accepted the Dantius commission because I didn't know what else to do..."

_'Fine, fine, get to the "I love you" part already...' _she thought, carefully keeping her face neutral.

Much to her disappointment, he kept on talking about how he had to get to Nassana first. Then he mentioned this "Siha" thing again.

"But I met another Siha. Few are privileged to meet even one."

"You still haven't told me what a Siha is," she interjected.

'_I hope it's not something like "You idiot"...' _She bit the inside of her lip at this thought.

"One of the warrior angels of the goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector."

_'Okay, I can live with that,' _she let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

"Thane... I need to talk to you, too," she started, "I... like you. I really, really like you. I feel more than friendship towards you."

The left side of Thane's brow raised, his only indication of surprise at this revelation. "Shepard. I am honored. However, I don't think that I can reciprocate your feelings. I greatly value your friendship, but I am not looking for love - especially at this time of my life."

"What do you mean, 'at this time of your life'?"

"My illness, though kept in check at the moment, is slowly progressing, and eventually will take its toll. It would be unfair of me to accept love from someone, only to have them lose me a few months from now."

"Thane, I have a dangerous profession. I could die at any moment, too. I am willing to take that risk."

"I am not. I know how difficult it was to lose Irikah. I do not wish the same fate on anybody else. Especially someone I care about."

"So you _do _care about me?'

"Of course. As a friend."

"Thane..."

"I am sorry, Siha. But I will always be here to talk."

She sat there, looking at him, heart broken, hoping that this was all a bad dream. But eventually she had to concede that it wasn't, so she slowly stood up and walked out. She let her shoulders slouch this time.

She needed a drink. _Badly._

* * *

"There you are," Kasumi said when she entered the Port Observation room. "Did you talk to Thane?"

"I did."

She went to the bar and poured herself a drink.

"And?"

"He's not interested."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep," she downed her drink then poured herself another one.

"I thought he liked you."

"Maybe. But only as a friend."

"Damn. I'm sorry, Shepard."

"Yeah," she sighed, grabbing the bottle and the glass, walking over to the couch to sit down.

"Well, forget about him. I'm sure you can find somebody else who will appreciate you," Kasumi said after a few moments of silence.

"Like who?"

"Well, there's Garrus. He likes you, and he's a great guy."

"He's a friend. And I don't think he likes me _that _way."

"You don't know that. Maybe he just needs some encouragement. Then there's Zaeed."

"Zaeed? Are you serious?"

"Why not? He's an interesting man. With a great body, I might add. And I'm sure he's quite experienced, and knows how to show a girl a good time - if you know what I mean..." Kasumi said, wiggling her eyebrows at Shepard suggestively.

"Maybe," Shepard snorted, throwing back another drink. The more she drank the more she found that Kasumi's ideas weren't half bad.

"There's also Jacob - though I'd prefer if you left him for me," Kasumi chuckled.

"You can keep him," Shepard slurred her words lightly and waved a dismissive hand.

"Maybe you should go take a shower and lie down," Kasumi said, taking the glass and the bottle away, "and think about what I've said."

"Yes ma'am," Shepard managed a half salute towards Kasumi before stumbling her way to the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, Roxy and Outlaw-Lanaya. I really appreciate them and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. _ _We get to see Thane's side in this chapter._

_Also, a big thank you to all of you who have favorited my story. Reviews and favorites make me feel warm and fuzzy. :)  
_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

The next day she didn't take Thane along with her. She wanted some time away from him, to let her feelings calm down and train herself to only think about him as another teammate and friend. It also helped her concentration during battle to not have him so close to her, especially after their... unfortunate conversation.

There had been a few other missions before this that Thane hadn't participated in, so he wasn't particularly concerned about the situation. But he did find that the hours passed much slower than usual; he kept wondering how she was doing, and if things were going well.

It was a welcome interruption to his seemingly obsessive thoughts when Dr. Chakwas called him to the Infirmary.

"Thane," she said with a pleasant smile when he entered the room, "thank you for coming."

"Certainly," he answered with a little bow, "is there something you wished to speak to me about?"

"Yes. I have received some interesting news from a hanar colleague of mine. No doubt you are aware that they have been working hard on a cure for Kepral's Syndrome."

"Yes, I have heard that."

"According to my contact they have made some significant progress in both their research, and in testing of some new treatments. I know that in the past you refused to be considered for a lung transplant, but I strongly urge you to reconsider. It is clearly only a matter of time before a cure is developed, and the transplant would allow you to benefit from that. If the cure is available sooner than expected, you might not even need the transplant, but it would still be good to get you on the list. Please think about all the people who love you and want to have you in their lives: your son, your family, your friends..."

"Dr. Chakwas."

"Yes?"

He pondered for a moment before answering. "I... agree. I have come to the realization that I do have a lot to live for. So... Yes, please do put me on the list."

"That is wonderful!" she beamed at him, so happy that she almost hugged him. "I'll start working on the necessary steps right away. I am sure your son will be delighted to hear the news."

He smiled softly. "As am I."

He started to leave, but she called him back.

"Thane! I almost forgot. Physical activity would greatly help stimulate lung movement until the treatment or transplant is available. So please keep doing regular cardiovascular exercise at the gym."

"Yes, I will," he nodded and smiled at the kind doctor, before turning and walking out of the Med Bay.

* * *

He was relieved to see Shepard on his way out of the Infirmary. She was just entering the mess hall with Zaeed and Garrus, looking tired and thirsty, but chatting and laughing excitedly about the success of the mission. He was glad that things went well, but felt a little pang of regret at not having been there to participate.

He couldn't help but notice the affectionate smile she gave Garrus, her hand touching his arm and lingering there, the way he made her laugh and the close connection they seemed to have. Zaeed brought them some drinks and sat down next to Shepard, saying something that made her blush and chuckle. It didn't escape Thane's attention that he brushed his hand against hers and had an almost predatory gleam in his eyes when he looked at her. Or maybe it was just his imagination. He'd never perceived these kinds of things before... Why was he only seeing it now?

Shepard suddenly noticed him and her smile faded into a solemn expression. He nodded at her and she nodded back with sadness in her eyes. It was more than he could bear, and he made a hasty retreat to his room to get ready to go to the gym for his prescribed exercise program.

Before he could enter Life Support he bumped into Kasumi. They were both avid readers and she asked to borrow one of his books, which led to a lengthy conversation about literature and favorite authors. It was quite a while later when he finally had the chance to change into a pair of loose pants and a short sleeved shirt before leaving for the gym.

When he got there he found it already in use: he could hear loud grunts and thuds as soon as he arrived. Somebody was working out hard - harder than he'd ever heard while he'd practiced his martial arts forms there before.

He stopped in his tracks when he realized who it was: Shepard was kicking and punching a bag with the fury of a thresher maw.

He had only seen her in full armor or Cerberus casuals before, but here, now, she was only wearing a sports bra and shorts. Her body was shining with sweat, accentuating the hard muscles under her smooth skin as she relentlessly pummeled the hapless gym equipment. Her breasts bounced slightly with every move, her hair flying loose around her face in wet locks and slinging across her forehead to make a rather sticky mess. He had never been attracted to the females of other species, and hadn't considered her to be any more than his Commander and friend, but now he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was glorious.

Punch-punch-punch, turning kick. Punch-punch-punch, crescent kick. Front kick, side kick, spinning kick.

Suddenly she became aware of his presence and froze.

"Thane!" she said, panting.

"Siha," he answered with a nod. "I hope I am not interrupting. I have come for my usual exercise."

"Umm... No, it's fine. There's plenty of room for both of us."

She turned back to the bag and continued punching it, pretending not to care, but she watched him from the corner of her eye as he took off his shirt and started warming up, naked from the waist up.

_'Damn he's good-looking. Great. Just what I needed.'_

She sighed at the futility of her crush and turned her attention back to beating the shit out of the punching bag.

* * *

He was tired, but couldn't get to sleep, no matter how hard he tried. Lying on his back with his arms under his head, staring up at the ceiling, he struggled to relax his muscles and clear his mind, but he just couldn't stop thinking about her. He saw her smile, heard her laugh, and felt a stab of pain in his heart when he remembered the scene he had witnessed in the mess hall earlier in the day: Garrus and Zaeed touching her, joking with her, making her blush and laugh.

When he finally fell asleep she was right there in his dream, kicking and punching that bag, her hair flying, breasts bouncing, body glistening. A warrior angel indeed. He reached out and touched her shoulder and she turned around, looked at him with a big smile, then put her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his.

He woke up with an erection.

His throat was dry, his heart was pounding in his chest, and it took him a few moments to realize that it was all only a dream. He let out a wistful sigh then reached down and started to stroke his throbbing shaft... thinking of Shepard all the while.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, my headcanon is that Thane signed up for the lung transplant, since now he had much more to live for. He was cured, kicked Kai Leng's ass, and lived happily ever after. Take that, BioWare! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: A big thank you to Sever-Black, KrankyKatNip, SinsMelody, Shepard Cousland, and Roxy for the reviews! Each and every one of them made me happy. :)_

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

They docked at the Citadel the next day and she took Zaeed and Thane with her to gather some info and stock up on supplies. The vigorous bag punching of the night before had let her release some of her frustrations - though seeing Thane there with his shirt off, exposing his muscular body and beautiful colors hadn't helped her in her effort to move on from her feelings for him in the slightest.

She was determined to keep working on detaching herself from him - just like she would stubbornly attack any obstacle that came along until she conquered it - and forced herself to stay calm, even with him at her side. At the same time she decided to be open and explore other romantic possibilities, as Kasumi had suggested.

She talked to contacts, bargained in the stores, and joked and flirted with Zaeed and the turian bartender in Dark Star Lounge. She and Zaeed had a few drinks at the bar and by the time they got back to the Normandy they were in a great mood.

Thane, on the other hand, became more and more miserable as time passed. The knot in his stomach got larger each time somebody touched her, each time she got a little too familiar with anyone for his tastes; and it took all of his vaunted self control not to leave behind a pile of bodies, all taken out with the most painful techniques possible. He was hoping that he would be able to talk to her in private once they got back to the Normandy, but when they arrived she and Zaeed immediately headed to the observation room to have a few more drinks.

He entered Life Support in a foul mood and began to pace up and down, trying to sort out his feelings and make a decision about what he should do.

His mind made up, he nodded to himself to steel his nerves and stormed out of his room and into the one next door.

He found Shepard and Zaeed by the bar, barely able to stand on their feet, throwing back one drink after another, laughing about every little thing. Kasumi was sitting on the couch nearby, watching them with an amused smirk under her hood.

"You know... Shep...pard, you're a pre...pretty girrrl," Zaeed grinned at her, swaying a little bit and holding onto the counter for support.

"Hey. You're nnot... bad yo'selff," Shepard poked him in the chest with a finger.

"Why don't... we... go... to my rrroom," he suggested, putting his hand on her waist then sliding it down to her ass.

Thane felt a hot flash of anger explode in his chest and he lunged forward, shoved Zaeed's hand off of her and grabbed Shepard's arms to try to pull her away from the bar and out of the room.

"Siha, we need to talk," he said in a rumble, doing all he could to control his temper.

"Nno! Don't you... Ssihha me!" she tore her arms out of his grasp and almost fell.

"Hey! Lleave her alone!" Zaeed roared and tried to punch Thane. He quickly dodged his fist and with the same fluid movement jabbed him in his solar plexus. Zaeed collapsed on the floor, moaning.

"Son of a b-bitch!" he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"The fuck?!" Shepard exclaimed, as she stared at Thane, shock on her face. Thane decided that he had had enough of all this, so he unceremoniously picked her up, threw her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room, holding down her kicking legs with a hand and ignoring her enraged cries of "Put me down!"

Zaeed attempted to get up and go after them, but Kasumi held him back.

"Let them be. Lovers' quarrel," she said with a wink and couldn't help but laugh at Zaeed's stunned expression.

* * *

Thane threw Shepard down on his cot and quickly got on top of her to prevent her from fleeing. Pinning her down with his own weight, he grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, controlling every move she tried to make. She struggled for a while, but when her predicament finally sank in she quieted down and looked up into the black pools of his eyes, just a few inches from her own. His hot breath on her face and his body pushing right against hers tore down all the walls she'd been trying to build between them. Her resolve gone, she could feel her blood rush to her groin and her insides pulse with desire and arousal.

"What... ddo you w-want?" she asked, licking her parched lips and unconsciously bucking her hips slightly under him.

Her movement didn't escape his attention and his own body responded quickly with a developing erection. He could feel every twitch of her under him, he could feel her firm breasts pushing against his chest, and he had an unbearable urge to let go of her wrists and touch her body, run his hands down her front, over her breasts, then down towards the apex between her legs. But not yet.

"I want to talk," he said in a hoarse voice, his eyes boring into hers.

She stared at him, but remained silent, so he continued. "I have been thinking about our last conversation. And about you. A lot."

"So?" She tried to look calm, but her breathing hitched and her heart began to beat faster.

"I came to the realization that you were right. You belong to me." He brushed his lips against hers for a second, but pulled back without kissing her. She let out a ragged gasp and bucked her hips again, harder this time.

"Say it," he growled, bending down and grazing his lips along the crook of her neck this time.

"What?" she asked, desperately trying to make sense of what was happening and what she was supposed to do.

"Say that you belong to me." When she looked at him with confusion and shock edging her eyes, he let his voice snarl his frustration out at her, "_Say _it!"

She hesitated for a moment, then complied, "I... belong to you." She moaned after she said it, realizing the truth of the statement she had just uttered. The next moment his mouth pressed against hers, his tongue darted out and traced her lips, then pushed in to touch and swirl against her own in a slow, deep, luscious kiss. He tasted the alcohol on her tongue, but he didn't care; her lips were soft and accommodating, her kiss everything he'd dreamed of.

"And I belong to you," he whispered when he broke away and gently stroked her face with his fused fingers.

She gave him a contented smile, then her eyes rolled back in her head and she passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Final chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, the favorites and for reading and following the story. _

_A big thank you to my beta reader, Spyke1985, who did not only correct mistakes, but also added some lines here and there to make the story flow better.  
_

**_Warning: This chapter has sexual content. _**

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Mass Effect, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

She woke up in her room with a damp towel cooling her head and the wonderful smell of coffee enticing her senses. Thane was sitting by her side on the edge of the bed, watching her every move, and when she opened her eyes he took her hands in his.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. How did I get here?"

"I carried you up after you passed out."

"Oh. That's... embarrassing. Sorry about that."

"No need."

She removed the towel and dropped it on the floor as she sat up, leaving the sheet covering her body to fall onto her lap. Feeling cool air on her skin, she looked down and realized that her shirt had been removed and she was in her bra only. She lifted up the sheet to check her state of undress and was both relieved and befuddled to find that she was still wearing her panties, but nothing else from the waist down.

"Umm... Did we..." she halfway asked, mild trepidation edging its way onto her face.

"No," Thane quickly interrupted with a smile, doing his best to divert his eyes from her shapely breasts under the black fabric. "I didn't want to take advantage of your... Condition. I just tried to make you comfortable."

He picked up a little cup from the tray on her nightstand and pressed it in her hand.

"Here. Drink this."

She pulled the sheet over her front with one hand while she took the cup in the other, then slowly sipped the black liquid, letting the intense flavor warm her insides and clear her head.

"I don't remember much about what happened last night," she said after a while, placing the cup back on the tray, "but it seems that you made me say that I belonged to you. Or was that just a dream?"

"No, it wasn't," Thane said in a low voice, moving closer. "Do you regret it?"

"No, not at all," she smiled, "I've felt that way since the moment we met. I just didn't expect you to feel that way about m..." She was interrupted as he reached out to cup her face and kissed her, slow and deep, holding her tight, never wanting to let her go. A soft mewl escaped her lips as she put her arms around his neck, letting the sheet drop, and pulled him close, so close that she could feel his heart pounding in his chest, joining the beat of her own.

He leaned forward and pushed her down, following her descent with his own body, reveling in the feel of her underneath him, just like before, but without any resistance this time. He never would have dreamed that he would feel this much desire and need for anyone ever again, especially a member of another species. Yet here she was, this beautiful, strong, intelligent creature in his arms, and he wanted her so much it hurt.

He left her lips to shower her with kisses on her face, nip at her ear and settle down in the crook of her neck, licking and kissing her smooth skin. His hot tongue felt wonderful on this most sensitive spot and she threw her head back with a moan, digging her fingers in his arms, her arousal growing and pulsating beneath her skin. How many lonely nights she'd spent in this bed, longing for him, and now here he was with her, his touch so much stronger, his kiss so much sweeter than she'd ever been able to imagine.

His hand slowly traveled down her chest, stroking the smooth skin around her cleavage, coming to a stop over her breast and carefully squeezing the soft mound. This part of her body was so intriguing and felt so wonderful under his fingers, but the fabric was in the way and he wanted more. Pushing the strap on her shoulder down, he loosened the hold of the cloth, then reached inside the cup to touch her skin. He was fascinated to find a hard little nub in the middle, extremely sensitive to his touch, as she let out a gasp and arched her back when he rolled it between his fingers. He pulled the cup down to expose her breast to his hands and lips, kneaded her flesh then took her nipple in his mouth and sucked on the little nub, loving the sound of the ragged breath she sucked in as she dragged her fingers along his back at each flick of his tongue and each suckle of his lips.

He moved over to her other side and kissed her breast through the fabric, but before he could continue with his explorations she whispered, "Wait".

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, wondering if she'd changed her mind and wanted him to stop, but she just smiled as she gently pushed him off, then raised herself a bit and reached behind to remove her bra. He watched, fascinated, as she pulled the item off and dropped it on the floor, then laid back down with hunger in her eyes.

"Take off your shirt," she said in a husky voice, and he smiled as he quickly complied, then crawled eagerly back on top of her.

He was muscular and beautifully patterned, his skin velvety and warm, and she couldn't stop touching him, running her fingers along his arms and pectorals and back.

He bent down and drew his tongue over a nipple then took it into his mouth, kissing, sucking, and licking it again, then he repeated the action on the other side, delighting in her trembles and soft moans and the way she arched into his touch.

His mouth felt amazing on her breast, but she needed more, and she bucked her hips, grinding her moist warmth against his body. His hand immediately moved down to pull the sheet all the way off, then traveled back up along her legs, stroking her soft skin over her hard muscles, searching for that sweet spot that held so much promise. Her breath hitched when his fingers drew little circles on her pubic bone then slowly slid down to push against her folds through the fabric. She felt wet, so ready for him, and he moved down to plant a kiss on the spot, before pulling the cloth aside and tasting her with his tongue, licking her seam and pushing inside.

"Thane..." she moaned his name softly, bucking her hips, her groin throbbing with desire, her throat dry, her heart pounding in her chest.

He loved the effect his every move had on her, and he loved the feel, the taste, the smell of her skin and every part of her body. Hooking his fingers under her panties, he pulled them down, her raised hips helping the process, discarding them quickly on the floor. He parted her legs and settled down between them, teasing her folds open with his fingers, bending down and pushing his tongue inside. A ragged gasp escaped her throat when he trailed his tongue up and found her clitoris, licking it up and down, swirling his tongue around. Satisfied with her reaction, he continued teasing the hardened little nub, brushing against it in long strokes and quick circles, escalating the pressure from soft little licks to hard thrusts.

Her legs quivering, her sweet wetness pulsing with pleasure, she reached down and stroked his head and neck and caressed the fringes on his face softly. She was rewarded with a soft rumble in his throat and a lunge of his tongue inside her, pushing in and pulling out and going back in again until her body went rigid only to start convulsing and thrashing in climax a second later, holding onto his head, his tongue continuing to lap at her folds until she quieted down.

He gave one last kiss on her labia then got up to remove his pants, which had been painfully constricting his rock hard erection until now. She bit her lower lip as she watched him peel the leather off, exposing his thick, maroon colored shaft, ridged along its length, so visibly aching for her. Her excitement and nervousness grew as he settled back down over her, took his member in his hand and traced her opening with it, coating the head in her juices before pushing inside. She was tight and wet and he tried to enter her slowly to let her adjust to his size. It had been a long time since she'd been with a man, not to mention the time she had spent dead and in the lab where they rebuilt her whole body. He was a little bigger than the average human male, so she dug her fingers in his back, closed her eyes and told herself to relax. Soon he was buried to the hilt inside her, her walls stretching to accommodate him, but contracting around his shaft at the same time, and the moan on her lips told him she was more than ready.

She opened her eyes and found him watching her, and when she smiled at him and rolled her hips against him he bent down and kissed her then started to move. He withdrew almost all the way then thrust back in, in and out again and again, his ridges touching all the right spots inside her, building up the heat in her core, taking her breath away.

Her fantasies paled in comparison to how it really felt to have him inside her, filling her, pumping in and out, slowly, deliberately, each push rubbing his delicate scales against her clit, sending jolts of hot flashes through her body, threatening to rob her of any semblance of self-control.

She met his movements thrust for thrust, encouraging him to push harder, faster, deeper, moaning every time his shaft touched that precious spot, stroking his head, his arms, his back, kissing his mouth and neck - any part of his body that her lips could reach.

His throat vibrated with a soft rumble as he increased his pace, grabbed her knee and pushed it towards her chest, placing a hand under her ass to lift her a little higher, changing his angle and allowing him to penetrate deeper. The new position let him push against a bundle of nerves that sent incredible signals to her brain, and she hooked her free leg behind his back to anchor herself around him better and let him pound into her, firing those nerve endings with each thrust, making her groan and gasp and hold onto him tightly.

Her tight, hot channel felt amazing around his member as he pistoned in and out, his pleasure building up inside him, and when she came, crying out his name and clamping down on his cock, convulsing around him, he followed close behind with a few more frantic thrusts and a loud growl thrashing its way darkly up from his chest. He collapsed onto his elbows, panting and staring into her eyes for a moment before kissing her lips. They stayed connected for a few seconds, while he caressed her face and hair, basking in the glow of their climax, before he pulled out of her and lay down beside her with a happy little sigh.

She cuddled up next to him, laid her head on his shoulder and her arm across his chest and whispered, still a bit out of breath, "I'm glad you changed your mind."

"So am I," he answered, stroking her arm. "I... I love you, Siha."

She looked at him with mild surprise before pure joy and love claimed her, and she gazed into his eyes as she said, "I love you too, Thane."

She smiled as she laid her head back down and drifted off to sleep, knowing in her heart that there would be no more lonely nights, for she belonged to him and he belonged to her.

THE END


End file.
